


Candy Confessions

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: It’s Valentines Day and your OTP is opening candy hearts. Person A, as a joke, puts a heart labelled ‘Kiss Me’ on their tongue. Person B accepts A’s offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Confessions

The girls had all squealed and had their fun throughout the day. Misty had received a few gifts from them and Cordelia had as well. The girls with dates that night were beyond excited and the girls that didn't have them were helping the others get ready. 

Misty lugged her mountain of heart shaped candy into the house and upstairs into her shared bedroom. Cordelia was already there on the bed with her laptop in her lap and her glasses on her face. She looked up from the screen as Misty pushed the door open and laughed. 

The wild blonde looked up confused and Cordelia just pointed to her bedside table where her own mountain of Valentine's candy was sat. Misty huffed in amusement and just stacked hers on top of Cordelia's before flopping down on the bed in front of the woman. 

"Oh, come on, Misty. You love candy," The swamp witch nodded in reply before turning on her side to prop up on her elbow and look at Cordelia for a moment, "Where are the girls?" 

"The half that have dates have already left and the other half went ta see that rom-com with Queenie," Cordelia nodded and sat her computer to the side after closing it. She reached to the side and picked up a box of candy. 

"What do you say we see how sick we can make ourselves on all of this candy?" Misty giggled and sat up cross legged facing her Supreme, "Is that a yes?" 

"Hell yes," Cordelia laughed and pulled the box open before sitting it between them. Misty watched her take a chocolate and bite into it before her eyes widened and she grabbed one to hide her stare from the older woman. She had been harboring feelings for her Supreme almost the entire time she'd lived at the Academy but knew the woman would never want her so kept them to herself. 

She bit into her chocolate before meeting brown eyes again. Cordelia had made a face and sat her piece back down. Misty giggled, "The middle of that one was terrible," Misty giggled and showed Cordelia her completely chocolate piece, "Uh huh, jerk," Misty laughed and watched Cordelia bite into another one and nod this time, "This one I can handle." 

They made their way through that box with a few of them just too gross to even try to eat and Cordelia sat it aside as Misty picked up another box. She opened it and laughed, "These have little quotes on 'em," Cordelia nodded and picked up a few before popping them in her mouth as Misty did the same. Misty picked one up and put it on her tongue before sticking it out at Cordelia. 

This one read 'Happy Valentine's Day!' and Cordelia giggled before doing the same with a piece in her hand. This one said 'Be Happy!' Misty giggled and ate a few more pieces. They continued their little game before Misty looked up at Cordelia who had her tongue stuck out with one on it that said 'Kiss Me!' Misty bit her lip and moved before she could change her mind. 

She sat the candy to the side before leaning forward and taking the woman's tongue in her mouth as she kissed her. Cordelia moaned into her mouth and locked their lips together as she wound her arms around Misty's neck and pulled her in closer. Their tongues danced against each other and Cordelia was panting when they finally broke apart, "Not that I'm complaining, but why?" Misty looked at her for a moment before locating a specific candy and placing it on her tongue to hold out to the woman. 'Kiss Me!' Was on this one too and Cordelia giggled as Misty pulled her tongue back into her own mouth and ate the candy, "So you just did what the candy said then?" 

Misty nodded to her and watched her face fall for a moment before she pulled it back into a smile to hide her disappointment, "Well, I let the candy act as my excuse anyway. I've wanted ta kiss ya forever," Cordelia looked at her in shock, "I have. I've wanted ya since I moved here and saw ya the first time." 

"You want me?" Misty nodded, now seemingly overcome with shyness. Cordelia reached out a hand and cupped the swamp witch's cheek, "One second," She grinned before digging through the little hearts on the bed. She popped one in her mouth before sticking her tongue out to the woman. Misty giggled and sat forward to kiss her gently. 

"I love ya too, Cordelia."


End file.
